Possible, Still
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Il savait ce que voulait Scott. Scott voulait la paix et le bonheur, il voulait que Liam ait la fille et que Kira revienne, et Scott voulait la normalité. Depuis toujours. Alors Stiles la lui donna.


Et on se retrouve avec un nouvel OS ! Je vous avais dit que le NaNoWriMo serait fructueux ! Bon cette fois-ci, pas de Sctiles en temps que romance mais de la bonne vieille bromance comme on les aime. Et de l'angst aussi. Tellement d'angst que vous allez vous noyer dedans. Je remercie l'auteur, **Petal42** qui a publié sur tumblr à ce lien : _(comme d'hab enlevez les espaces, vous connaissez la rengaine)_ : / / petals42. tumblr post/128598479654/possible-stillElle a également un compte AO3 sous le pseudo **rosepetal42.** Merci à **Plume-now** pour la correction des dix premières pages de l'OS, toutes les fautes qui suivent sont de ma faute.

Warnings : Brève mention de torture, un peu de violence et de vulgarité.

Spoilers jusqu'à S05E09, puisque c'est un fix-it.

J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

Stiles devint excellent dans l'art de se remettre sur pied. Il apprit quelles coupures n'avaient besoin que de steri-strips et lesquels nécessitaient de véritables points de suture, et il apprit à garder une aiguille dont le fil était déjà passé parce qu'essayer de tout préparer quand on tremble à cause de la perte de sang était immensément _compliqué._ (Pas impossible, cependant, comme il l'apprit également. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'impossible quand on a pas d'autre option.)

Il maîtrisait déjà la façon d'avaler des pilules sans eau depuis bien avant son Adderall, but l'Advil qu'il commença à utiliser avait une forme différente, plus grande et plus dure à faire descendre, surtout quand sa gorge était blessée ou douloureuse. Il se débrouilla.

Il le devait. Scott n'était plus là pour prendre sa douleur désormais.

Il apprit également à enfoncer un chiffon dans sa bouche lorsqu'il commençait. C'était plus doux contre ses dents et empêchait les sons d'empirer ses migraines.

* * *

Il commença avec les docteurs.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour trouver Lydia et Malia,_ lui avait dit Scott. Et Stiles avait toujours su ce que Scott voulait vraiment dire quand il parlait. _Ne nous aide pas. N'essaie pas. Vas-t-en._

Scott aurait vraiment dû se rappeler que Stiles n'avait jamais été bon pour suivre les ordres. En tout cas, pas ce genre d'ordres.

Alors Stiles ne faisait plus partie de la meute désormais. Il le savait. Il l'acceptait.

Il l'utilisa à son avantage. Parce que dans la meute de Scott, il y a des règles et des règlements, ainsi qu'une chaîne de commandement, et peut-être que Stiles avait toujours été meilleur sans eux.

Alors il commença avec les docteurs.

 _(Il aurait sans doute commencé avec Théo, mais les docteurs s'étaient déjà occupé de lui. Et avec sa mort, Stiles réalisa que cela n'avait plus d'importance si Scott savait que Théo avait tué cette chimère sur le toit – Josh ? Jonathan ? Il ne se rappelait pas. Enfin, ça ne changeait pas le fait que Stiles avait tué Donovan. Et ça, c'était inacceptable aux yeux de Scott.)_

Scott les vainquit, comme toujours, et réussit à ne pas les tuer. Il parvint à faire en sorte que le fluide surnaturel qu'ils utilisaient pour allonger leur vie fasse l'inverse. Les docteurs étaient de nouveau de vieux hommes blessés, loins d'être les bienvenus dans les environs de Beacon Hills. Et cela aurait dû être la fin de cette histoire.

Stiles les trouva trois jours plus tard. Il trouva aussi les livres qu'ils étaient parvenus à sauver, leurs recherches qui montrent leurs plans pour tout reconstruire. Que, à leurs yeux, la promesse d'immortalité et de pouvoir valait le risque de la rage de Scott McCall. Il découvrit la preuve qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais

Bien sûr, il le découvrit bien plus tard.

Peut-être qu'une part de lui le savait déjà. Avec un peu de chance.

* * *

Cela aurait dû s'arrêter après les docteurs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il savait ce que voulait Scott. Scott voulait la paix et le bonheur, il voulait que Liam ait la fille et que Kira revienne, et Scott voulait la normalité. Depuis toujours.

Alors Stiles la lui donna.

Il échangea ses heures de jeux vidéos contre des recherches et arrêta de jouer à la Crosse pour privilégier l'entraînement, commençant à dépenser ses économies pour la fac en armes, leçons et informations.

Ce fut étonnamment facile à cacher. La meute avait en toute logique suivit Scott et lui et Malia se séparèrent sans avoir à le dire. Il évita les regards inquiets de Lydia et les questions brouillées de Mason. Il s'appliqua à détourner rapidement le regard quand il osait vérifier que Liam et Hayden étaient toujours heureux.

Même son père fut trop simple à tromper. Ils avaient fait une trêve prudente, similaire à celle après la mort de sa mère. Ils prétendaient tous les deux aller bien, son père faisaient bien trop de patrouilles et ils ne discutaient pas, pas vraiment. Ce n'était rien que Stiles n'avait pas déjà vécu.

La seule différence, c'est que cette fois, Stiles n'allait pas chez Scott.

Il faisait des randonnées dans les bois de Beacon Hills pour éliminer des lutins sombres et rôdait dans des parties abandonnées de la ville pour se battre contre des goules. Il passa même une journée capturé par un wendigo, mais la chose était trop jeune et stupide alors il parvint à rentrer à la maison avant le couvre-feu.

* * *

Après environ un mois, cela devint trop. Pas pour lui, non, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et ses notes des trois années de lycée précédentes étaient suffisamment bonnes pour ne pas être en danger de redoublement (enfin, il devrait vérifier. Il le fera. Un jour.) et il ne ratait pas _tant que ça_ les cours. Il n'eut à rediriger des appels de l'école vers son portable qu'une fois ou deux.

Cela devint trop pour sa chambre.

Son père ne connaissait pas les détails mais il pensait que Stiles était sorti du monde surnaturel, alors son tableau vitré devait rester vide et toutes ses notes devaient rester dans son bureau. Il perdit des recherches et rata des indices, il devint trop lent. S'il n'avait pas un coup d'avance sur les menaces, Scott aurait à s'en occuper.

Il avait besoin d'une base. Un endroit où il pourrait s'étaler et travailler sans avoir peur d'être interrompu. Un endroit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de nettoyer méticuleusement de toute trace de sang.

( _Un endroit où il ne sursauterait pas, avec un peu d'espoir, à chaque fois que la sonnette retentirait ou que les arbres devant se fenêtre tapaient contre la vitre._ )

Finalement, la solution vint à lui alors qu'il travaillait sur une affaire. Il suivait ce qu'il pensait être une meute de harpies new-age et cela le mena jusqu'à une zone de la ville qui leur avait un jour été familière et-

 _L'appartement de Derek_ , réalisa-t-il alors qu'il passait devant le vieux bâtiment en boitant. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, trop occupé à essayer de revenir à la Jeep pour retourner à la maison et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant l'école, mais-

Il s'installa ce week-end-là.

Il installa d'abord le Wi-fi, puis une imprimante et une vitre avec des marqueurs. Il ne s'embêta pas à rallumer la climatisation ou le chauffage, mais il commença à payer l'eau. Il remplit la salle de bain avec du savon, des bandages et des médicaments puis installa un tapis dans la baignoire pour ne pas glisser quand il s'y traînait. Il gardait de le javel à portée de main pour essayer de combattre les tâches, mais c'était un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tant s'appliquer que ça.

Il rebrancha le frigo et le remplit des choses essentielles. Du jus d'orange et des boissons énergétiques, n'importe quel plat préparé qui lui prenait trois jours à finir. Il gardait ses armes dans les placards où les conserves étaient supposées aller.

Le reste n'était que travail.

L'affaire du moment allait dans le salon, celles qui étaient terminées s'empilaient dans des boîtes à preuves dans l'ancienne chambre d'Isaac. C'était étrange de passer le seuil au début, puis il eut besoin d'une autre section et il n'arriva pas à aller dans la chambre de Peter, alors...

Les rumeurs allèrent dans la chambre de Derek. Il aligna sur les murs des morceaux de recherches et de théories qu'il ne pouvait pas encore vérifier et ne s'embêta pas avec les fils de connexion ici parce que ça n'aboutirait qu'à des piles et des piles de rouge.

Il s'endormait souvent. Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais ses jambes finissaient par ne plus le supporter alors il fixait la pièce, essayant de deviner quelles menaces allaient apparaître en premier, essayant de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied, _essayant_ de donner à Scott ce qu'il voulait. Paix. Bonheur. Normalité.

Il fixait les murs et s'endormait et-

Parfois, il se disait que le pire était qu'il n'avait pas de bonne excuse de ne pas être dans son lit. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre avoir dormi chez Scott ou qu'ils s'étaient endormis en jouant à Mario Kart, ni qu'il était sorti pour aider Liam à contrôler sa transformation. Son père savait qu'il devrait être à la maison.

Alors la dernière chose qu'il acheta pour l'appartement fut un réveil. Il l'activait pour 4:00 du matin, juste au cas où.

Et ce fut terminé.

L'appartement de Derek avait été les quartiers généraux de la meute et Stiles n'en faisait plus parti. Plus maintenant.

Mais l'appartement devint son propre quartier général.

Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il l'adorait ou s'il le détestait. Comme si cela avait de l'importance.

* * *

Aller à l'école le gênait.

Lui et Scott avaient trois classes en commun – Anglais, Gouvernement et Mathématiques Appliquées (ou les maths pour ceux qui ne voulaient plus prendre maths). Bien sûr, en Terminale, les professeurs s'embêtaient rarement à assigner des sièges mais cela ne rendit ça qu'encore plus gênant de virer un gars de son siège au fond et l'envoyer au deuxième rang avec Scott.

Cela rendit leur séparation très publique. Tout comme le soudain silence complet de Stiles en classe de Gouv'. Cependant, les morts imprévisibles s'étaient arrêtées, Scott était capitaine de l'équipe de la Crosse pour la saison gagnante et c'était probablement agréable d'avoir quelques classes libérées du sarcasme habituel de Stiles.

Alors il y eut quelques semaines de rumeurs avant que tous n'oublièrent. Un Stiles silencieux devint la nouvelle normalité. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Il arrivait à peine à prétendre s'intéresser aux cours. Il était trop occupé. Il y avait des mythes à rechercher, des fantômes à chasser et il était fatigué – tellement fatigué – qu'il pensait que les profs devraient être satisfaits qu'il prenne même la peine de se traîner en classe.

Il devait protéger la meute. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les vecteurs de vent, analyser des nouvelles sur leur syntaxe ou débattre de la morale de la communauté.

(Il avait découvert que le problème avec les communautés – surtout celles qui étaient « morales » – était que quelqu'un devait les protéger. Même si cela signifiait ne plus en faire partie.)

Lui et Scott s'appliquaient à ne pas interagir. Scott n'avait rien dit à son père apparemment et ce qu'il avait dit au reste de la meute n'était pas clair. Il supposa que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer. Une séparation propre. Pas de police impliquée, ni d'explications trop longues, rien du tout. Pas de discussions. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus.

Ce qui expliqua sa surprise lorsqu'il ferma son casier (il n'avait plus d'Advil, ce qui craignait, mais il irait bien. Tout irait bien.) et que Scott McCall se trouvait derrière, fixant un point légèrement derrière l'oreille gauche de Stiles.

Il se força à se dire que son cœur ne se mit pas à battre plus fort, il n'était pas excité, non.

— Euh. Salut, dit Scott, ses yeux passant sur la poitrine de Stiles sans rencontrer son regard.

— Hey, dit Stiles, tournant son visage vers son casier.

Il y avait un bleu le long de son menton. C'était probablement trop effacé pour que Scott le vit, mais il y avait eu un temps où il remarquait chaque carnation de la peau de Stiles – le rougissement quand Scott disait quelque chose de trop sincère, les cernes autour de ses yeux lorsqu'il avait trop travaillé, la -

— Tu veux, commença Stiles, s'arrêtant pour s'éclaircir la gorge, tu veux quelque chose ?

Cela aurait sonné comme une question extrêmement malpolie si le désespoir qui en perçait ne la rendait pas sincère.

Il attendait toujours. La réponse à la question qu'il avait posée cinq semaines plus tôt. _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi juste comment arranger ça, d'accord ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi juste-_

— Mlle. Kramer a dit que tu n'as pas rendu ton devoir d'anglais, dit Scott, et il y avait le début d'une question ou peut-être d'un jugement dans sa voix. Le devoir était dû pour la semaine dernière. Elle m'a demandée de te le rappeler.

— Oh, répondit Stiles, sentait son cœur s'enfoncer. _Il avait pensé-_ Oui, bien sûr. J'ai juste, euh, oublié.

— Tu devrais rendre tes devoirs, dit Scott, fronçant presque les sourcils. Le premier semestre de Terminale compte toujours.

— Ouais, répondit rapidement Stiles, même s'il ne s'est même pas occupé de faire des demandes dans des universités. D'accord. Oui. Je le ferai.

Il mentait, bien sûr, et Scott avait dû s'en apercevoir (ou peut-être qu'il le supposait) parce que le presque froncement de sourcil devint réalité.

— Stiles, dit-il avec une inquiétude dans la voix qui fit _souffrir_ Stiles.

Enfin, il ne devrait pas autant s'exciter. C'était simplement la même inquiétude que Scott avait pour chaque étudiant, chaque _personne_ de Beacon Hills. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un Vrai Alpha.

— Je sais que nous... tu... l'école est importante.

Ce n'était pas un ordre. Même pas une suggestion. Pas la réponse qu'il avait attendue mais Stiles la prit à cœur tout de même.

 _Dans la meute de Scott, l'école était importante._

Okay. Il pouvait faire ça.

* * *

Il rendit son devoir d'anglais le lendemain. Il avait dû gober trois Adderall pour le finir et en profita pour faire des recherches qui durèrent plus de la moitié de la nuit.

Il alla à l'école sans se doucher, groggy et épuisé, bredouilla une vague excuse en disant qu'il pensait l'avoir déjà rendu mais il savait que Mlle. Kramer ne le croyait pas. Ce n'était pas son meilleur travail. Même pas du bon travail, mais c'était terminé et Scott le vit le rendre alors... c'était une bonne chose.

Il continua ainsi. Il ajouta les devoirs à la longue liste des choses à faire et rata quelques dates butoirs mais avala encore plus d'Adderall quand il en avait besoin. Il acheta des bananes parce qu'il arrivait en général à se rappeler de se forcer à en manger.

La dernière semaine du mois fut un désastre, parce qu'on n'est tout simplement pas supposé arrêter de prendre de l'Adderall d'un coup et Stiles n'en avait même pas assez pour couper les pilules en deux et boitiller en attendant.

 _Plus jamais,_ se promit-il alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le canapé, trop étourdi pour tenir debout. Il était faible, dans le brouillard et tour à tour triste et en colère et – _ça ne valait pas le coup_.

Il garda cette promesse jusqu'à ce qu'une éruption de pistes dans les bois apparut sans explications et qu'il _dût_ trouver de quoi il s'agissait _._ Cela s'avéra n'être qu'un groupe de nymphes totalement pacifiques, même lorsque Stiles essaya chaque insulte qu'il connaissait pour s'en assurer. Puis il y eut un devoir de gouvernement à rendre et une autre théorie sur le nemeton et-

Et bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre le médecin d'augmenter sa dose avec une excuse quelconque.

* * *

À la fin du deuxième mois, Stiles arriva à court d'Adderall une nouvelle fois, alors il combattit une migraine en même temps qu'il combattait trois nains de la variété pas-de-jardin. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se blessa.

Enfin, se blessa plus que d'habitude.

Suffisamment pour s'évanouir alors qu'il était toujours dans les bois et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir. Le sang le long de son épaule a formée un bloc collant jusqu'à son torse et c'était trop engourdi pour en être sûr, mais il pensait qu'il avait une entorse à la cheville, si ce n'était pas une fracture. Cependant son inquiétude principale en vint à la coupure sur sa tête. Elle était presque le long de son implantation de cheveux, sur son front, mais pas tout à fait et il y pensa en se traînant à la maison.

C'était trop évident. Il n'allait pas réussir à la cacher à son père ou à Scott, ni à qui que ce soit.

Il y aurait des questions. Questions sans réponses, ou en tous cas sans les réponses qu'il peut donner, et-

La solution lui vint alors qu'il se douchait, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur et vérifiant jusqu'où il pouvait lever son bras pour gratter la terre de l'autre côté de son corps.

Ce n'était pas une bonne solution, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Il n'arriva pas jusqu'à la chambre de Derek et s'écrasa sur le canapé, tournant toujours l'idée dans sa tête.

* * *

— Une bagarre, dit son père alors qu'ils quittaient l'école.

Il sonnait mi-incrédule, mi-déçu au plus haut point.

Stiles ne répondit rien, il n'en était pas vraiment capable parce qu'il se concentrait pour aller jusqu'à la voiture sans vomir ou tomber dans les pommes.

Déclencher une bagarre pour masquer la coupure sur sa tête n'avait pas été une de ses meilleures idées.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu fier, tout de même. Ça n'avait pas été facile à démarrer. Il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas si facile de convaincre des gens de te combattre quand on était en Terminale, que des muscles dus à des semaines d'entraînements se formaient sous le tee-shirt (même si on avait un visage trop fin, presque squelettique) et qu'on était déjà couvert de bleus.

 _(Ça n'était probablement pas non plus une aide qu'on aie un jour été le meilleur ami de Scott McCall et même si ce qui s'était passé n'était pas très clair, les gens n'emmerdaient pas les amis de Scott McCall. Pas parce que Scott McCall vous casserait la figure, mais parce que... pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait emmerder les amis de Scott McCall ?)_

Ça avait donc demandé un peu de travail. L'équipe de la Crosse était hors de question, tout comme les gosses qui avaient cours avec Scott et, au final, il avait fallut lancer quelques insultes _très_ spécifiques à quelques Premières de l'équipe de football américain pour se prendre le premier coup.

De toutes les fois où Stiles s'était fait tabasser, celle-ci était probablement celle où il le méritait le plus.

— Sérieusement, Stiles, continua son père alors qu'il clignait des yeux et se concentrait à nouveau. Il se pourrait qu'il ait raté la première moitié de la leçon de morale. C'est mon seul jour de repos de la semaine et tu-

Il s'arrêta et Stiles rougit. Il n'avait pas à ruiner la journée de son père. Il n'avait pas prévu d'impliquer l'école. Ils étaient supposés lui donner une bonne excuse et c'était tout. Pour que son père ou les profs (ou peut-être Scott) ne poseraient pas de question. Une excuse pour bouger plus lentement pendant un moment.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna Stiles dans le silence désapprobateur de son père.

— Désolé ? dit son père. Tu as de la chance qu'ils ne t'aient pas exclu ! Après ce que tu aurais dit à ces garçons...

Stiles faillit grimacer. Rayer une voiture avec une clé aurait été plus facile mais il avait mis trop de temps à arriver à l'école ce matin et ça _devait_ être fait avant la deuxième heure où il avait Gouvernement avec Scott.

— Désolé, répéta-t-il.

— À quoi est-ce que tu-

Son père fit une pause alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la voiture et fixa Stiles par dessus le toit. Stiles n'eut pas à prétendre se concentrer sur la porte. Cela prenait vraiment toute sa concentration. Il voyait double et chaque mouvement envoyait des coups de poignard dans son épaule.

— Stiles.

Stiles flancha cette fois. Il connaissait cette voix. Son père l'utilisait souvent. Sur des suspects.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils n'étaient pas supposés avoir cette conversation. Son père était censé être trop occupé et personne n'était censé penser à lui et le but _premier_ de tout ça était que personne n'ait à s'inquiéter.

— Rien, dit-il, se rappelant de ne hausser qu'une épaule. Rien, j'ai juste... c'est juste des connards.

— J'approuve, répondit son père. Ils n'auraient jamais dû te frapper. Mais, Stiles.. ils ont dit que tu es sorti de nulle part et que tu as commencé à les insulter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

— Il doit y avoir une raison, insista son père. Dis-moi... dis-moi simplement la raison, fils. Je te croirais.

Stiles ne bougea pas ses yeux du capot de la voiture. Il essaya de trouver un bon mensonge mais son cerveau fonctionne trop lentement et une part de lui savait que son père ne le croirait de toute façon pas. Pas après que Stiles n'ait même pas essayé de se défendre lors de la rencontre avec le principal. Pas quand Stiles avait dit que les deux garçons ne devraient pas être exclus.

Alors il se tint simplement là, risquant de lever les épaules en un autre haussement et sentit le moment où son père abandonna. Il n'attendit pas la confirmation et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte.

Son père soupira, suffisamment fort pour que Stiles puisse l'entendre avant de s'enfoncer dans son propre siège, et que le silence retombe comme une couverture sur d'eux.

* * *

Le problème avec le fait de ne pas être exclu, c'est qu'il doit retourner à l'école le lendemain. Son père l'y conduisit, pressant un Advil dans sa paume comme si Stiles n'en avait pas déjà des plaquettes entières dans son sac ou dans son casier.

Une vague de regards et de silence l'accueillit, peu importe à quel point il baissait la tête. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour masquer la coupure à sa tempe ou le noir qui entourait ses yeux et personne ne croyait Josh et Aaron quand ils disaient que certains des bleus étaient déjà là, mais ils croyaient en tout cas que Stiles était celui qui les avait provoqué.

 _Il est malade,_ soufflèrent les murmures dans le couloir. _Il est fou, ou un truc du genre._

Les insultes n'étaient pas nouvelles, pas pour l'enfant qui était né en parlant trop et trop rapidement et qui n'avait jamais réussi à s'asseoir sans bouger, mais la pointe de peur dans les mots était une nouvelle addition.

 _Ça n'a pas_ _d'importance,_ se convainquit-il. Ces gosses n'avaient pas d'importance. Tant que tout le monde était en sécurité et que la meute restait ensemble, Scott était heureux alors tout allait bien.

Les rumeurs s'éteindraient dans quelques semaines de toute façon. Stiles ferait plus attention, il s'entraînerait davantage et ne se laisserait pas être blessé et rien de tout ça ne serait nécessaire. Ou il trouverait une meilleure excuse. Ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. C'était une des idées pour lesquelles quelqu'un – (Scott, c'était Scott d'habitude) – aurait dû l'arrêter avant qu'il la mette à exécution.

Enfin bon. Il boitillait dans le couloir lentement, concentré sur son casier où il fourrerait son sac, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il porte ce truc toute la journée. Il arracherait un bout de papier et prendrait un stylo pour donner l'impression qu'il était concentré. Peut-être qu'il pourra trouver comment suivre les nains-pas-de-jardin pendant ce temps.

Scott McCall se tenait devant son casier

Il triturait ses lanières de sac à dos d'une façon qui avait voulu dire qu'il était nerveux, mais maintenant, cela pouvait vouloir dire n'importe quoi – de l'impatience, peut-être, ou de la colère, ou –

Stiles hésita, piétina du pied qui ne lui faisait pas et considéra filer jusqu'à sa première salle. Mais Scott leva les yeux et regarda droit vers lui, comme s'il savait que Stiles était proche (ce qui, avec ses pouvoirs d'Alpha flippants, était probablement vrai).

— J'ai rendu la fiche de lecture pour Mlle. Kramer, dit-il, espérant contre toute attente qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça.

Juste Scott coincé dans un rôle de pigeon voyageur puisque certains profs n'avaient pas encore compris qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, qu'ils n'étaient plus _rien du tout._

— Non, c'est... commença Scott.

Même si Stiles ne regardait pas, il pouvait _sentir_ le regard de Scott passer sur son visage défiguré. Scott émit un son qui ressemblait à un couinement avorté.

— Enfin, j'ai- j'ai entendu parler... de ce qui s'est passé.

— Oh, répondit Stiles, même s'il n'était pas surpris.

L'école toute entière avait probablement entendu parler de la bagarre maintenant. Il ne comprenait juste pas très bien pourquoi Scott était ici.

— Et bien, euh, ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de grave.

Au moins, il savait que son cœur restait calme cette fois. Parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il disait la vérité à Scott.

— Rien de grave ? dit Scott. Stiles, tu as l'air... ton front.

Scott tendait déjà la main vers lui et Stiles savait sans aucun doute que, malgré tout, Scott allait essayer de prendre sa douleur. Parce que c'était ce que faisait Scott. Ce qu'il avait toujours fait et ce qu'il ferait toujours.

Stiles recula. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Scott le toucher. Aucune rapide bagarre de lycée ne pourrait compenser pour ses énormes bleus sur les côtes, son épaule blessée et sa cheville qu'il a maintenant tordue quatre fois et qu'il n'était pas sûr de sentir guérir complètement.

— C'est bon, dit-il. C'est bon. Je-je-

Et bien, tant qu'il disait la vérité.

— Je le méritais, alors... (un autre haussement d'épaule appliqué) ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le silence de Scott voulait dire qu'il avait entendu l'histoire. Il savait que Stiles était arrivé en crachant des insultes sur leurs notes, leur poids et les avait accusés d'être des poules mouillées. Il n'avait pas donné le premier coup (pas qu'il le pouvait, avec son épaule) mais il était venu dans leur secteur et-

— Mais... pourquoi ?

Stiles ne dit rien. Les gens devaient arrêter de poser des questions. Pas quand ils ne croiraient pas les réponses. Il se tourna simplement et ouvrit son casier, espérant pour la première fois de sa vie que s'il ignorait Scott, l'autre garçon s'en irait.

— Stiles, est-ce que c'est... est-ce que tu penses que c'est quelque chose de, tu sais, surnaturel ?

Il y avait un air de peur derrière ses mots, de peur et plus qu'un sous-entendu de-

 _Le Nogitsune._ Scott pensait que c'était le _Nogitsune_.

— Non, dit Stiles, peu sûr s'il voulait rire ou pleurer. Bon sang, Scott souhaitait probablement que ce _soit_ le Nogitsune. Souhaitait qu'il y ait une raison pour le meurtre de Donovan, souhaitait qu'il y ait quelque chose à _arranger_.

C'était simplement Stiles, pourtant.

Il n'y avait rien à arranger.

— Non, Scott, répéta-t-il finalement, plus fermement cette fois. Il savait que Scott n'approuverait pas ce qui était arrivé à Donovan (même en légitime défense) mais... il n'avait pas pensé.

— Ils m'ont juste trouvé de mauvaise humeur, dit-il, doucement parce qu'il était fatigué. Il voulait que cette conversation se termine. C'est tout.

— Alors c'est _vrai_ ? dit Scott, choqué. Tu- tu as commencé ?

Et voilà. Il était déçu. Bon sang, Scott savait que Stiles avait _tué_ quelqu'un et avait tout de même l'air déçu qu'il ait insulté un groupe de Premières.

— Écoute, juste... dit Stiles, voulant secouer la main avant qu'il ne se rappelle que même y penser lui faisait mal. La douleur dans son corps se changeait en colère. Juste laisse-moi tranquille, Scott. Tu as déjà été parfaitement clair, je sais ce que tu penses de moi et de ce que j'ai fait alors...

Il fourra son sac dans son casier. Ou essaya. Ses mains tremblaient trop alors Scott s'avança et l'aida et Stiles n'arrivait pas à décider si ça lui donnait envie de hurler ou d'éclater en sanglots.

— Stiles, dit Scott, sa main toujours à moitié dans le casier, je te l'ai dit, je _veux_ y croire, c'est juste... tu n'es même pas désolé ?

Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour ça. Pas le bon endroit et pas le bon moment et Stiles souffrait tellement qu'il arrivait à peine à penser alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Scott avait-il décidé d'insister maintenant ?

— _Très bien_ , cracha-t-il. Tu veux que je le dise ? Je suis _désolé_. Je suis désolé d'être revenu à la bibliothèque pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la raison pour laquelle les docteurs _tuent tout le monde_ et je suis désolé que ce mec ait été un putain de psychopathe _avant_ de devenir une chimère, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi et je suis désolé d'avoir tiré ce crochet _en particulier_ qui a fait s'écrouler l'échafaudage et je suis déso-

Il s'arrêta brusquement parce que les images flashaient devant ses yeux – Donovan, l'air étrangement humain dans la mort, transpercé, le sang s'étalant sur son torse et coulant sur le sol de la bibliothèque et il savait qu'il avait été soulagé quand c'était arrivé mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, n'arrivait qu'à se souvenir de la façon dont les yeux de Donovan étaient ouverts, d'à quel point il avait l'air _terrifié_ et _bien, bien, bien_ , il s'était senti _bien_ et Scott avait raison, il n'était pas désolé, pas comme il le devrait et-

— On s'en fout, souffla-t-il. C'était trop. Il allait avoir une crise de panique s'il continuait à y penser. Oublie ça. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Échafaudage ? répéta Scott, comme une question. Mais Stiles sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et ne voulait même pas savoir ce que demandait Scott. Il voulait un replay ou quoi ?

— Non, grogna-t-il. Je ne suis pas... ne.. je ne suis plus de ta meute.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'admettait à voix haute. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt ( _il l'avait réalisé la première nuit, quand il était parti et que la voiture s'était arrêtée et qu'il n'y avait personne pour venir le chercher et nulle part où aller et qu'il s'était simplement assis et s'était répété ça encore et encore en espérant que c'était faux)_ mais ça faisait tout de même-

— Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-il.

Parce que ça faisait tout de même mal et qu'il devait s'en aller, maintenant.

Alors il fit demi-tour et s'en alla plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû, ignorant la douleur dans sa cheville et s'obligea à aller directement en classe et à s'asseoir et à lister tout ce qu'il savait sur les nains.

Il leur botterait les fesses dans quelques jours. Peut-être plus tôt.

* * *

Ce fut Scott qui rata les cours les deux jours suivants et Stiles se força à croire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas mais se traîna jusqu'à la maison de Scott quand même.

Scott allait bien. Il était assis dans la cuisine, parlant avec sa mère et il n'avait pas l'air _heureux –_ il y avait le début d'une grimace autour de sa bouche qui n'avait rien à faire là – mais il allait bien. Il était en sécurité et alors que Stiles surveillait, Mrs. McCall dit quelque chose qui sembla le détendre.

Stiles les fixa plus longtemps qu'il ne le voulait. Il fixa et ils lui manquaient. Puis il se retourna et s'en alla.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent les nains et sa « bagarre » à l'école passèrent rapidement. Et facilement. Il fit des recherches et redoubla d'efforts pendant une semaine avant d'aller à leur poursuite et de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient partis.

Puis ce fut presque calme. Il y eut un groupe de lutins en bordure des bois mais même Stiles savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire de les tuer, prouva à peine qu'on pouvait les trouver et ça lui prit une nuit de randonnée dans les bois pour tomber sur leur cachette, mais ce ne fut pas dangereux.

Il fit plus de recherches sur le Nemeton et conduisit plusieurs heures pour suivre un cours de jiu jitsu quand il n'arriva pas à comprendre certains mouvements basés sur des vidéos, mais c'était tout de même...

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Sans menace à pourchasser, il avait trop de temps à passer assis à réfléchir et à regretter. Il avait trop de temps à se demander ce que faisaient Scott et les autres et penser à combien sa vie était différente trois mois plus tôt.

Sans l'épuisement, s'endormir était presque impossible.

Ce fut un soulagement quand un autre wendigo se montra. Ce fut un soulagement quand Stiles eut à passer deux jours au loft, essayant de comprendre le vieux système d'égouts de Beacon Hills et ce fut un soulagement quand il put se lancer à sa poursuite.

( _Ce fut aussi un soulagement quand le wendigo faillit gagner deux fois pendant le combat et que Stiles se retrouva avec une coupure sur son épaule et une ecchymose sur le genoux pour le prouver, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pas même à lui-même.)_

Mais c'était toujours facile. Trois semaines passèrent, inutiles et calmes, et il remarqua simplement que Scott paraissait au moins l'avoir écouté quand il lui avait demandé de le laisser tranquille.

Les coupures sur son épaule avaient formé une croûte et commençaient à le démanger. Stiles boitait à peine du genoux et il n'était concentré que sur ça quand cela arriva.

Bon, ça et le fait qu'il était à peu près sûr d'avoir encore oublié de manger, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'oublier ça.

Il marchait du loft à sa voiture, essayant de se convaincre mentalement de manger au moins un bol de flocons d'avoine en rentrant, quand quelque chose s'abattit sur son dos.

Il projeta son coude en arrière, retenant un cri de surprise parce que ce serait gâcher du souffle ( _personne à appeler, personne ne vient, doit garder les civils hors de portée)_ mais il y eut un autre _quelque chose_ qui s'enroula autour de ses jambes _, mordant,_ et sa blessure à l'épaule se rouvrit avant que quelque chose ne le frappa à la tête – une fois, deux fois -

Et le monde devint noir.

* * *

Malgré les coups à la tête, il n'était pas groggy en se réveillant.

Non, il sut instantanément qu'il avait des problèmes.

Ses mains étaient attachées au dessus de sa tête ( _corde, pas de chaînes, bien, il peut s'arranger, peut-être_ ) et il y avait du sang coulant le long de sa tête et sur son menton en une flaque sur le sol. Il ne portait ni chaussures ni tee-shirt.

Son épaule saignait encore et il y avait des coupures sur sa poitrine qu'il décida de ne pas s'embêter à cataloguer. Pas la peine.

— Et bien, et bien, dit une voix sur laquelle Stiles se concentra, levant la tête pour mieux y voir. Enfin réveillé de nouveau ?

 _De nouveau ?_

Peut-être que la blessure à la tête était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Parce que lorsque ses yeux se focalisèrent finalement sur la petite vieille femme, il fut sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue avant.

— Tu es prêts à répondre à quelques questions maintenant, Émissaire ?

Il y eut ce qui ressembla à un son moquer à sa droite. Il y dirigea son regard. Un autre femme, à peine plus jeune.

Il ne s'embêta pas à répondre. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir de toute façon.

Il se força à se redresser et commença à trifouiller les cordes. Doucement. Avec attention. Personne ne devait le remarquer.

— Oh, non, non, _non_ , une autre caqueta depuis le coin opposé de la puissance. Il y eut soudain un éclat de chaleur sur ses côtes et il retint un cri.

 _Sorcières,_ lui indiqua son esprit alors que les femmes riaient.

— Pas de farces, siffla la meneuse en s'avança. Pas de farces, petit émissaire.

Il haletait toujours à cause de la douleur, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le distraire alors...

— Émissaire ? demanda-t-il. Il n'était pas émissaire. Il n'était pas Deaton. Il ne pouvait pas faire de la magie, ne savait pas grand chose et n'était pas important.

— Nous savons ce que tu es, dit la sorcière en attrapant son menton là où il était baissé, le relevant. Émissaire de la Meute McCall.

Stiles cligna des yeux avant de grogner alors qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans un bleu sur sa hanche.

— Pas émissaire, essaya-t-il. Vous avez tor'.

Elles rirent. C'était un rire amusé et peut-être de colère. En plein milieu, un quelque chose d'invisible trancha son omoplate.

— 'suis pas, insista-t-il lorsqu'il put parler à nouveau. Scott ne pouvait pas être impliqué. Ou savoir. Devait rester hors de ça.

— Pas meute. Pas- Mc... Call.

Il ne l'était pas. Pas meute. Pas meute.

— Mensonges, mensonges, _mensonges_ , cracha la sorcière. Tu ne dis _que des mensonges._

Ah, donc il avait essayé de l'expliquer avant. Peut-être que s'il continuait à le dire, elles le croiraient.

Ouais, et s'il tape du talon trois fois, il se retrouvera magiquement dans sa chambre et ça n'aura été qu'un cauchemar dingue.

— Mens pas, essaya-t-il cependant, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Pas meute.

— On verra ça, dit la sorcière. On verra combien de temps cela prendra à ton Alpha pour retrouver son émissaire.

— Pas... mon Alpha, insista Stiles.

Elle le frappa.

Le monde redevint noir.

* * *

Stiles apprit que les sorcières n'étaient pas comme les loups-garous.

Leurs yeux n'avaient qu'une couleur, l'odeur du sang ou d'autres fluides ne les dérangeaient pas et lorsque Stiles réussit à fracasser le nez d'une d'elle avec sa tête, il apprit qu'elles ne guérissaient pas comme les loups-garous non plus.

Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus entendre les battements du cœur.

Sinon, elles auraient entendu qu'il ne mentait pas – pas une seule fois – quand il leur répétait encore et encore : _Je ne suis pas de la meute. Je n'ai pas d'Alpha. Pas McCall._

 _Personne ne viendra pour moi._

Elles ne pouvaient pas entendre les battements du cœur. Elles pensaient que si elles lui faisaient suffisamment mal, Scott allait venir.

Alors que le jour continuait en flashs et instants, il continua de le leur répéter.

 _Personne ne viendra._

* * *

C'était stupide, mais Stiles n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait aussi peur.

Il pensait que ça ne le dérangerait pas, pensait qu'il était déjà en paix avec le fait qu'un humain seul ne pouvait pas survivre longtemps dans le monde surnaturel, avait même réussi à se convaincre que son père irait probablement mieux sans lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Il l'avait accepté la première fois que Scott s'était transformé et qu'il avait décidé de rester tout de même dans la chambre avec lui. Il l'avait accepté quand Scott se tenait dans une flaque de gazole avec une fusée enflammée et que Stiles avait décidé d'y aller avec lui. Il l'avait accepté en fixant le canon d'un revolver et décidant que _Non, non, je ne vous dirais rien_ et il avait continué à l'accepter depuis.

Et, honnêtement, il pensait qu'il était passé au delà de l'acceptation ces trois derniers mois. Quand Scott lui avait tourné le dos et l'avait laissé sous la pluie, _Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse_ résonnant toujours dans l'air, il pensait qu'il avait arrêter de s'en inquiéter.

Apparemment pas.

Parce que maintenant, il avait froid, il avait mal et devait constamment se rappeler de travailler sur les cordes autour de ses poignets et il...

Il se sentait partir et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était combien de temps cela leur prendrait pour trouver son corps.

Il se demandait quand ils s'embêteraient à commencer à chercher.

* * *

— Ils arrivent, lui dit la sorcière alors que Stiles clignait des yeux. Il pensait que cela ne faisait pas même un jour – peut-être vingt-quatre heures – et il savait qu'il devrait abandonner, surtout depuis que sa lèvre avait gonflée, gonflée et constamment remplie de sang et-

— Personne n'arrive, murmura-t-il tout de même. Pas meute.

Il n'était pas de la meute. Personne n'arrivait.

Tant mieux. Il y avait cinq sorcières d'après ses comptes, toutes fortes malgré (ou à cause?) de leur âge et s'il n'y avait personne qui venait le sauver, personne ne serait blessé. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre ce que les sorcières voulaient vraiment, mais il tira sur ses poignets pour se redresser et-

— Pas. De. La. Meute.

— Ils arrivent, répéta-t-elle, ses yeux jaugeant la pièce avec presque de l'inquiétude.

Les autres oscillaient d'avant en arrière, les mains commençant à former des schémas en l'air et Stiles ne savait pas ce qui les avait distraites mais la peur dans son estomac se changea en détermination et il cessa de s'occuper des cordes. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, ne savait pas s'il c'était elles qu'il coupait et pas les cordes mais il ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper maintenant.

Il avait dû travailler davantage que ce qu'il croyait, parce qu'alors que la meneuse ordonnait aux autres de sortir et de surveiller les portes, il sentit sa main gauche glisser. Son bras retomba finalement et il le fixa avec surprise pendant un moment avant de se forcer à le relever.

Il devait sortir la deuxième, devait s'enfuir, devait-

Sa seconde main fut soudainement libre et il ne put retenir le glapissement de souffrance alors qu'il la descendait. Il vit la sorcière repérer le bruit alors il n'hésita pas.

Il se jeta sur elle – enfin, trébucha – et l'attrapa, parvenant à la faire tomber alors qu'il roulait et-

Ce fut à ce moment que l'enfer se déchaîna.

Il y eut un _rugissement_ à la porte et un hurlement lui répondit derrière et-

Cela faisait presque trois mois que Stiles n'avait pas vu Scott et Liam transformés mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié à quoi cela ressemblait. Lydia était là aussi – cheveux roux volant alors qu'elle projetait les sorcières au loin sans les toucher (et quand est-ce qu'elle avait apprit à faire ça ?). Kira se jeta sur les sorcières, katana à nu et Malia était tout aussi mortelle avec seulement ses griffes.

Pendant un long moment, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de les fixer, pas vraiment convaincu que tout ça était vrai, mais soudain deux d'entre elles bloquèrent Liam et il entendit le grognement inquiet de Scott alors qu'il essayait de forcer un passage vers lui. Les sorcières ne l'avaient pas fouillé suffisamment et n'avaient pas trouvé le couteau caché dans sa poche arrière. Le coup d'adrénaline le frappa et il se releva et... bon, ce n'était pas très classe mais il sauta et lança le couteau dans sa direction.

Il visa la jugulaire instinctivement et ce ne fut que lorsque le couteau s'enfonça dans son cou qu'il se rappela.

 _Scott était là. Scott n'autorisait pas qu'on tue._

Il essaya, vraiment, mais des mois d'entraînement ne pouvaient pas être effacés en une milliseconde. Même s'il essaya de la manquer, il trancha la veine. Ce n'était pas complètement coupé mais son dernier mouvement et d'envoyer Stiles s'envoler contre le mur et il n'arriva pas à se relever. Liam tourna son attention vers la seconde sorcière et-

Elle mourut rapidement. Son corps s'effondra en poussière mais il y avait toujours la giclée de sang qui prouvait que c'était arrivé.

Sauf que cette fois, il l'avait fait sous les yeux de Scott.

Il tenait toujours le couteau. Il pensa à le jeter à l'écart mais préféra ignorer ça. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lever son bras de toute façon. Son corps lui faisait mal et il savait sans avoir à regarder qu'au moins deux des plaies ouvertes de son torse avaient besoin de points de sutures. Il devait trouver un moyen de se doucher et de rentrer à la maison avant que son père ne découvre tout et il n'avait pas trouvé un moyen de manger alors peut-être que sa vision floue venait de ça plutôt que des coups répétés qu'il avait reçu à la tête et -

Il s'assit en haletant et essayant de calmer sa respiration rapide alors que le combat clignotait devant ses yeux.

Il s'était sûrement évanoui plusieurs fois.

Néanmoins, un bruit sourd le réveilla – ou le força à se concentrer à nouveau – et il leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que c'était fini.

Tout le monde reprenait son souffle, les plaies déjà en train de guérir et Stiles commença à essayer de se remettre sur pieds pendant que Scott était distrait par le besoin de vérifier que chaque membre de sa meute se portait bien.

À part le murmure de confirmation, tout était silencieux. Stiles mordit sa lèvre, fort, pour que ça continue ainsi. Il garda aussi une main contre le mur. Il n'était pas sûr que sa jambe droite puisse supporter son poids.

Peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils seront partis, il s'assiérait et se reposerait un moment.

Il _sentit_ le regard de Scott arriver sur lui. Il ne savait pas où était son tee-shirt mais il essaya d'utiliser le dos de sa main pour essuyer le sang de son visage. Un bleu grandit autour de son poignet. Il tenait toujours le couteau.

Il ne le lâcha pas.

— Je vous retrouverai plus tard, annonça Scott, brisant le silence.

C'était une demande claire. Il parlait doucement et lentement et il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de personne que c'était un ordre qui devait être obéit. Même Lydia pinça les lèvres mais s'en alla, tirant avec confiance Kira vers elle pour vérifier une plaie à son poignet en même temps.

Et il n'y eut plus qu'eux.

Stiles continuait à fixer le sol et il ne faisait pas complètement face à Scott, mais il se força finalement à lever les yeux.

Scott le fixait et il y avait du sang sur sa pommette. Son tee-shirt était déchiré, il avait déjà guéri mais il avait été _blessé_ et -

— Je suis désolé... offrit Stiles, sentant son cœur battre beaucoup trop fort. C'était de sa faute. Il avait traîné Scott là-dedans à nouveaux alors qu'il avait essayé – _essayé –_ de le garder en sécurité et qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire ça correctement.

— ...que tu aies eu à venir.

Ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur la giclée de sang et la pile de poussière sur le sol.

— Et à propos de- il secoua la main dans cette direction avant de hoqueter et de la presser à nouveau à son côté où quelque chose venait de se rouvrir.

— Juste- désolé.

Il ne s'embêta pas à regarder le visage de Scott à nouveau. Il n'arriverait pas à le déchiffrer de toute façon.

Okay. Okay, il pouvait y arriver. Il devait juste trouver ses chaussures – ou non, pas important – et peut-être son tee-shirt ? Ses clés ?

Il devait trouver où il était. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Il y avait toujours une première étape. Après aller au loft, douche, points de suture – peut-être trouver un mensonge à dire à son père pour pouvoir dormir vingt-quatre heures de plus.

Oh, excuse pour son visage. Il allait avoir besoin d'une excuse pour son visage.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et il se recula plus près du mur.

Scott.

Scott était toujours ici.

— Désolé, dit encore Stiles. Peut-être que Scott n'avait pas entendu la première fois ? Désolé, tu peux- tu peux partir. Je vais bien.

Scott ne semblait pas bouger. Il allait devoir le prouver. Il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à s'éloigner du mur et-

— _Stiles_.

La voix de Scott était douce. Elle n'était pas triste, pas vraiment, elle était...

Elle sonnait comme un _cœur qui se brise._

Stiles ne savait pas gérer ça. Ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Ne pouvait pas y penser.

— Je vais bien, répéta-t-il stupidement alors que Scott s'approchait. Je- tu n'as pas à-

 _Tu n'as pas à rester. Tu n'as pas à aider._

Scott l'ignora.

— Stiles, s'il-te-plaît.

Stiles arrêta d'essayer de s'éloigner du mur. Mais il n'en resta que plus immobile, la tête baissée, tendu.

— Non, dit-il. Ou supplia-t-il.

Il n'en était pas capable. S'il acceptait l'aide de Scott maintenant, parce que Scott était là et se sentait coupable, parce que Stiles était si près de se briser mille morceaux, alors il s'en rappellerait. Il se rappellerait de ce que cela faisait d'avoir Scott, alors que les choses commençaient à s'arranger, et il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Il ne serait pas capable de retourner à sa vie sans lui alors il avait besoin-

Si ça ne devait arriver qu'une seule fois, alors il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Il n'en était pas capable.

— Non.

Scott s'approchait quand même. Si Scott le touchait, ce serait fini. Il s'écroulerait et Scott le rattraperait parce que c'était ce que _faisait_ Scott, et Stiles ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avoir besoin. Pas encore. Plus maintenant.

— J'en ai tué une, essaya-t-il. Peut-être que Scott n'avait pas vu. Il offrit son couteau pour preuve. Scott, non.

— C'est bon, dit Scott même s'il s'était arrêté. Stiles, c'est bon. Tu peux baisser le couteau.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. S'il lâchait le couteau, il n'aurait plus rien et ne serait pas en sécurité, plus du tout, plus jamais et-

Sa main tremblait. Ensanglantée et tremblante et-

— Je vais bien.

N'est-ce pas ? Il était en vie et tenait au moins debout. Ses chaussures devaient être dans le coin et... de l'eau. Il boirait un peu d'eau pour enlever le goût du sang de sa bouche et tout irait bien.

— Stiles, regarde-moi, demanda Scott. S'il-te-plaît, juste-

— Pas de la meute, murmura Stiles. Un rappel, peut-être, ou une excuse pour ne pas avoir à écouter Scott. La raison pour laquelle les règles ne s'appliquaient plus.

Ou peut-être avait-il prit l'habitude de le dire.

Scott fit un bruit, du fond de sa gorge, qui sonnait comme si on venait de le poignarder. Cela força finalement Stiles à lever les yeux.

Scott pleurait. Il ne clignait pas des yeux mais des larmes coulaient tout de même, suivant sa mâchoire pour goutter sur son menton.

Quelque chose dans le monde de Stiles se brisa et il sentit le peu d'énergie qui lui restait le quitter brutalement. Il laissa tomber son bras et commença à vaciller...

Scott le rattrapa.

Il tira la main de Stiles par dessus ses épaules et devait avoir commencé à lui prendre sa douleur parce que Stiles s'écroula de soulagement.

— Là, là, laisse-moi, chuchota Scott alors que Stiles clignait des yeux pour retrouver une vision nette.

La main de Scott recouvrait la sienne et cela sembla bizarre de s'accrocher à un couteau quand Scott était là, alors Stiles le lâcha et regarda silencieusement Scott le nettoyer sur son propre jeans avant de le remettre dans la poche de Stiles.

Tant mieux. Il l'aurait avec lui quand Scott s'en irait.

— Tu peux marcher ? demanda Scott gentiment.

— Ouais, répondit Stiles. Mais alors qu'il tentait de faire un pas pour s'éloigner, Scott tira son poids en avant et ils avancèrent ensemble vers la sortie.

 _Entrepôt abandonné au sud de Beacon Hills_ , pensa Stiles en regardant les alentours. _Environ une heure de marche de l'appartement_ _._

Il y avait eut deux minotaures ici, sept semaines plus tôt. Forts mais stupides et il avait dû les tuer tous les deux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas semblé comprendre lorsqu'il les avait menacés.

Les corps avaient été une vraie saloperie à brûler.

— Okay, okay, marmonnait Scott en se penchant sur Stiles pour attacher sa ceinture. Il ne se rappelait pas être arrivé dans la voiture. Il n'était même pas sûr d'à qui elle appartenait.

— Allons juste- là. Hôpital. Tout ira bien.

Une veste fut jetée au dessus de lui et même pour le nez pathétiquement humain de Stiles, elle sentait comme Scott. Il laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Il se rappelait d'un temps où tous ses vêtements sentaient un peu comme ça, quand le côté gauche de son lit sentait comme ça, comme le côté droit du canapé et sa Jeep et-

— Non ! glapit Stiles quand les mots le percutèrent. Non, pas d'hôpital.

Hôpital voulait dire questions et factures médicales et _gens qui sauraient_ et il ne pouvait pas y aller.

— Stiles... (la voix de Scott était basse et triste de nouveau) Tu es blessé, tu as besoin-

— Non, dit Stiles en essayant de presser le bouton de la ceinture suffisamment fort pour pouvoir s'échapper. Non, pas là.

— D'accord, dit Scott. Okay, où dans ce cas ?

— 'ppartement, dit Stiles. Appartement de Der'k'.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Je vais bien, répéta Stiles. Appartement.

Scott commença à conduire.

* * *

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendre à ce que Scott s'en aille. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant l'appartement, Stiles se disait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, qu'une fois en haut des marches, tout irait bien. Mais Scott l'aida à sortir de la voiture, puis à monter les escaliers et même lorsque Stiles prit avantage du regard horrifié de Scott devant le bordel dans le loft pour aller à la salle de bain, il se ré-anima une seconde plus tard pour le suivre.

Scott le trouva en train de se battre avec le robinet de la douche et ne dit rien alors qu'il tirait Stiles vers lui et que son visage formait des questions qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de vocaliser et-

Stiles hocha la tête sans un mot. Scott remplit la baignoire. Stiles se déshabilla pour ne plus garder que son boxer.

Habituellement, Stiles se forçait à prendre une douche pour ne pas risquer de s'endormir (c'est plus dur dans la douche que dans le bain) mais alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau trop chaude ( _Scott avait toujours adoré les douches trop chaudes,_ se rappela soudainement Stiles. _Encore plus après être devenu un loup-garou_ ), il réalisa que le bain était beaucoup mieux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas.

L'eau devint rose, puis brune alors que Stiles se forçait à gratter la saleté, mais Scott laissa simplement l'eau se vider et remplit la baignoire à nouveau.

Finalement, Stiles sortit de l'eau. Scott l'enroula dans une serviette et Stiles se laissa tomber sur le siège des toilettes. Scott s'agenouilla devant lui.

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça, dit Stiles en essayant d'ouvrir la trousse de premiers secours. Je peux m'en occuper.

Il avait l'habitude. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait apprise.

Les mains de Scott recouvrirent les siennes et lui retira doucement la trousse.

— J'ai reçu un appel, dit soudainement Scott, faisant se tendre Stiles. Il y a quelques semaines. Peut-être un mois.

Il redevint silencieux et Stiles ne savait pas s'il était supposé demander, si Scott essayait de lui dire quelque chose ou s'il était simplement occupé à désinfecter la coupure sur l'omoplate de Stiles.

Il resta silencieux et se dit qu'il se contenterait de quoi que soit ce que voulait lui dire Scott.

— C'était une autre loup-garou, continua Scott après un moment. Stiles cligna des yeux et se força à se concentrer. Ça pouvait être important. Elle venait de Seattle.

— La meute Dillard ? demanda Stiles, la voix rauque et la bouche sèche. Il toussa et Scott se leva, attrapant un de verres que Stiles utilisait pour garder des pilules et le remplit d'eau. Son histoire resta en pause pendant que Stiles buvait.

— Tu les connais ? demanda Scott alors que Stiles finissait son premier verre.

— Non, répondit Stiles. J'ai juste...

Il avait mémorisé toutes les meutes alentours.

Scott posa la coupe sur le rebord et reporta son attention sur l'omoplate de Stiles. Lui ne pensait pas que des poins soient nécessaires, mais Scott attrapait déjà une aiguille, fronçant les sourcils en se rendant compte que le fil était déjà dedans.

Puis il continua.

— Et bien, leur Alpha m'a appelé, elle voulait me féliciter.

Stiles cligna des yeux, surpris.

— Apparemment, continua Scott, je faisais un boulot excellent en protégeant pour territoire. Apparemment, la meute McCall se faisait une réputation d'être brutalement protectrice, trouvant les menaces avant qu'elles n'arrivent et elle voulait savoir comment je m'étais débrouillé pour trouver un banc de _sirènes_ et les faire dégager avant qu'elles ne blessent des civils.

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le fit rire. Il renifla, amusé, avant de grogner de douleur.

— Je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait, dit Scott. Elle a pensé que j'étais modeste et m'a encore plus apprécié.

C'était amusant aussi. Stiles pouvait se l'imaginer. Scott, honnête et ne voulant pas prendre le crédit de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. L'Alpha de Seattle essayant d'être aimable. Scott refusant de raccrocher si elle n'arrêtait pas de le féliciter.

C'était hilarant. Sûrement la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait entendu depuis des mois.

Il trouva que le fait qu'il ait une cicatrice allant de son aisselle à sa hanche à cause du nid de sirènes rendait ça encore plus drôle.

Le rire dans sa poitrine faillit sortir, mais la voix de Scott le stoppa.

— C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? (Scott sonnait pressant et presque en colère et-) Tout ça. Tu t'es... tu t'occupais de tout.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et la culpabilité dans la voix de Scott était déjà présente. Culpabilité et admiration et tristesse et-

— Devais te garder en sécurité, marmonna Stiles.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il disait la vérité, si ce n'était qu'il ne voyait plus de raison de mentir. Scott avait vu le loft. Il savait maintenant. C'était juste une question de s'assurer qu'il ne l'en empêche pas. Il haussa une épaule et ne se permit pas de grimacer.

— Devais protéger tout le monde.

Scott finit les points de suture sur son torse en silence. Puis il commença une coupure sur l'épaule de Stiles.

Ses mains étaient calmes et chaudes et ce fut bientôt trop. Trop de tendresse, d'inquiétude dans chaque mouvement et Stiles ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était fatigué et ce n'était pas comme son rituel, pas sa façon de se remettre sur pieds et il avait besoin de- Il avait besoin de continuer sa routine. Au moins un peu.

— S'il-te-plaît, dit Stiles alors que Scott fixait une coupure sur sa joue en jugeant si elle méritait des points. Scott, juste-

Scott rencontra finalement son regard – pour la première fois en presque une heure – et Stiles baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander ça. Pas quand Scott l'aidait.

— Je serais dans la pièce à côté, dit Scott avant de se relever agilement sur ses pieds.

C'était étrange de se dire qu'après tous ces mois, Scott savait toujours ce qu'il essayait de dire.

* * *

— J'ai appelé nos parents, dit Scott alors que Stiles se traînait jusqu'au lit et se roulait en boule dessus. Je leur ai dit qu'on était tous les deux.

— Oh, dit Stiles. Tant mieux. Son père serait content. Il espérait.

— Je leur ai dit qu'on avait des choses à régler, dit Scott. Qu'on avait besoin de discuter.

— Oh, répéta Stiles. Puis : Ah bon ?

— Oui, dit Scott avant de baisser les yeux, gigotant. Enfin, si tu veux- tu dois me détest- je peux m'en aller.

— Non, répondit Stiles. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Ne voulait pas être seul.

Il n'avait jamais voulu être seul.

— Reste.

Scott relâcha un souffle que Stiles entendit avant de grimper dans le lit au côté de Stiles, de son côté habituel et ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le dos maintenant. Dans les ténèbres, Stiles pouvait voir les dossiers sur les murs ou sa propre écriture qui les recouvrait presque tous et il arriva presque à se convaincre qu'ils étaient chez Scott. Que Mrs. McCall était dans la pièce d'à côté et viendrait leur crier d'aller se coucher s'ils parlaient trop fort. Et peut-être que c'était cinq mois plus tôt et qu'ils parlaient de techniques d'entraînement pour Liam ou peut-être que c'était cinq ans plus tôt et qu'ils s'inquiétaient plus de rejoindre l'équipe de lacrosse du collège.

Pendant un long moment, ils furent tous les deux silencieux et Scott avait dit qu'ils devaient discuter, mais peut-être voulait-il dire plus tard. Ils se contentèrent de rester allongés là, leurs respirations se calquant graduellement l'une sur l'autre et ça ressembla à l'une de leurs anciennes soirées pyjama. Le silence grandit et s'étira, la question _Allons-nous dormir ou commencer à parler ?_ flottant dans l'air.

— Stiles.

La voix de Scott n'était qu'un murmure qui s'élevait doucement jusqu'au plafond.

— Tu veux bien- me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Avec Donovan.

Stiles ne se déroba pas. Peut-être qu'une part de lui savait que cela allait arriver.

— Tu sais déjà, dit-il, même si ce n'était qu'un délai. Il savait déjà qu'il raconterait si Scott le voulait.

 _Dis-moi juste comment arranger ça, d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

— Non, dit Scott. Non, je crois que je ne sais pas. Raconte-moi. S'il-te-plaît.

La première fois qu'ils avaient essayé ça, Stiles se rappelait avoir été désespéré. Il se rappelait avoir été glacé par la pluie qui se déversait sur lui, épuisé et _furieux_ , horriblement furieux parce qu'il savait déjà que Scott allait le juger, savait déjà qu'il allait le perdre et pourtant-

Une part de lui avait espéré que tout se passerait différemment.

— Il m'a attaqué à la bibliothèque, commença-t-il. Enfin, sur le parking.

Il était toujours épuisé, mais c'était un épuisement différent. C'était triste et vide et peut-être que ça aidait de ne pas voir le visage de Scott. Comme s'il ne faisait que murmurer au plafond.

— Il était- il était déjà une chimère. Avec des dents en plus. (il se frotta inconsciemment l'épaule.) Il m'a mordu – enfin, il m'a attrapé et sa _main_ m'a mordu – mais j'ai réussi à le repousser. L'ai frappé avec la clé à molette.

Scott devait connaître cette partie. Il avait vu la clé à molette. Mais il ne dit rien. Ne bougea pas.

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge, soudainement trop serrée.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, réalisa-t-il.

Il poursuivit quand même.

— J'ai courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque, espérant qu'il y ait quelqu'un, continua-t-il. Mais- Donovan m'a suivit et a commencé à dire qu'il allait me manger les jambes et-

Il déglutit. Scott était toujours étrangement silencieux à ses côtés.

— J'ai grimpé à l'échafaudage qui était dedans, admit-il. Ce qui était putain de stupide, parce que où est-ce que je serais allé après ? Mais je- je sais pas. J'ai paniqué, je suppose.

Il haussa une épaule, sifflant de douleur à cause du mouvement et en un instant, Scott attrapait son avant bras et la douleur s'atténuait.

— Il a attrapé ma cheville, dit Stiles, la peut grimpant dans sa gorge. J'ai essayé de le faire lâcher prise mais je n'y arrivais pas et il y avait ce crochet qui tenait les barres ensembles. Et j'ai- j'ai juste- je l'ai retiré.

Il lui fallut une seconde – peut-être deux – pour se souvenir.

Il avait enlevé le crochet et les tubes de métal étaient tombés, l'un d'entre deux transperçant Donovan. Il était mort et c'était de la faute de Stiles.

 _Tant mieux,_ avait pensé Stiles. Il avait pensé que c'était _tant mieux._

— L'un des tubes l'a frappé à la poitrine, dit-il sans quitter le plafond des yeux. Je me suis retourné parce qu'il m'avait lâché et c'était juste- planté dans l'air. Au travers de lui. Il y avait du sang partout et sa bouche était ouverte et-

— Stiles, dit Scott, mais il devait laisser sortir ça. Scott devait _savoir_.

— J'étais soulagé, dit Stiles. Il l'avait dit à Théo mais Scott méritait de savoir. S'ils essayaient d'arranger les choses. Non, j'étais... j'étais heureux. Qu'il soit mort et pas moi. Qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne.

Stiles allait lui dire qu'il avait appelé la police avant de s'en aller. De s'enfuir. Mais soudain, il fut trop fatigué et cette partie n'avait pas d'importance.

Il avait faillit faire la bonne chose.

Faillit ne comptait pas.

Alors il se tut et fixa les ténèbres et se mit à _détester._ À se détester, à détester Donovan t les docteurs et Théo et _ça._

C'était une haine silencieuse, pourtant. Une haine fatiguée, épuisée et il n'avait plus l'énergie d'être en colère maintenant.

— Il m'a dit que tu lui avais frappé la tête avec la clé à molette, dit soudainement Scott, sonnant tout autant épuisé. Théo, je veux dire. Il m'a dit que tu étais allé à la poursuite de Donovan et que tu lui avais frappé la tête avec la clé à molette.

Stiles ne dit rien. N'arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose à dire. Parce que ça...

Ça changeait tout et soudain toute la conversation sous la pluie prit sens ( _Mais... la façon dont c'est arrivé)_ et il était sûr qu'il y avait un million d'autres indices qui prouvaient à quel point ils avaient tous les deux eut tort mais...

Il était si fatigué et cela faisait longtemps et-

— Oh, dit-il stupidement. Oh, et bien je- je n'ai pas fait ça.

— Je sais, dit Scott, s'appuyant sur un bras pour se tourner vers Stiles. Il pleurait peut-être encore mais tout ce que Stiles arrivait à voir était deux yeux rouges brillants dans la nuit.

— Stiles, je... je...

— J'aurais dû te le dire, dit Stiles. Quand c'est arrivé. J'aurais juste dû-

— J'aurais dû demander.

Le silence retomba et Stiles n'était pas sûr de quoi faire maintenant. Il était épuisé et son cerveau commençait à peine à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, à quel point Théo les avait horriblement manipulés tous les deux (parce que même _lui_ avait écouté Théo sur le toit et n'aurait pas du. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Scott ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas _discuté_ et-)

— Je vais tout arranger, déclara Scott. C'était doux et ferme et Stiles-

Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire, ne voyait pas comment Scott allait arranger trois mois d'incompréhensions et de _solitude_ et comment il pourrait jamais arrangé le fait que Stiles ait _tué_ quelqu'un et ait tué d'autres gens depuis mais-

— D'accord, dit-il.

Si Scott disait qu'il allait tout arrangé, alors il le croyait.

* * *

— J'ai tué tout de même, dit-il.

Il avait fait un cauchemar et le réveil indiquait 3:00 du matin. Il ne savait pas comment il savait que Scott était réveillé, mais il le savait.

— Depuis ce temps. J'ai tué des choses. Quand je pense que c'est nécessaire.

Scott devrait savoir ça aussi.

— Des choses ou des gens ? Demanda Scott. Comme s'il y avait une distinction maintenant. Ou peut-être qu'il y en avait toujours eu une et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

— Des choses, je pense, dit Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Scott avait toujours été celui qui faisait les règles. Peut-être quelques personnes.

Un battement.

— J'ai tué les docteurs. Chacun d'eux.

Le silence s'étendit et Stiles était prêt à voir Scott partir.

— D'accord, dit Scott. On va arranger ça. Ensemble.

Stiles hocha la tête.

— Je ne me suis pas non plu inscrit à la fac.

— On arrangera ça aussi.

— C'est presque février, Scott. Je ne-

— Les facs aiment bien qu'on prenne une année si c'est pour se concentrer, l'interrompit Scott. On gardera un œil sur Liam/

Scott était ridicule. Il était ridicule et il manquait tellement à Stiles que cela lui faisait _mal._

— D'accord, répondit-il, clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. D'accord.

* * *

À cinq heures, Stiles se réveilla parce que Scott avait attrapé son poignet au dessus de l'ecchymose et s'y accrochait. Stiles se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des cauchemars. Il ne dit rien mais leva la main pour que leurs doigts s'entremêlent.

Il voulut se rapprocher, mais il ne put pas.

Pas tout de suite.

La main de Scott serra la sienne, pas assez pour le blesser mais suffisamment fort pour que Stiles sache qu'il était là.

— Je pensais que je te gardais en sécurité, admit Scott alors que le soleil se levait. Je pensais- je pensais que si tu n'étais pas dans la meute, tu serais en sécurité.

Il était trop tôt pour que ça soit drôle. Trop silencieux et calme et-

Ce n'était pas drôle.

C'était juste triste.

— J'ai- je t'ai surveillé. Espérant que tu irais mieux et même quand tu étais misérable, j'ai juste... je pensais qu'au moins, tu étais en sécurité. Que si je te donnais du temps... Et puis j'ai pensé que tu me haïssais. Que tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille et je- je suis désolé, dit Scott. Pour tout.

— Ouais, dit Stiles.

Et il devrait s'expliquer, dire à Scott à quel point il avait _essayé_ de le haïr mais n'avait jamais réussi, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais Scott n'avait montré aucun signe de départ. Alors peut-être qu'il pourrait le lui dire plus tard. Peut-être que pour l'instant, ça suffisait de dire :

— Moi aussi.

* * *

 _Je vais tout arranger,_ lui avait dit Scott. Et dans le silence de la nuit, Stiles l'avait cru, mais à la lumière du jour, ça semblait impossible. C'était trop et il avait fait trop de choses et-

Scott s'y mit pourtant.

Il demanda à Liam et Mason d'apporter de la nourriture et convainquit leur deux parents qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre une semaine de repos sans école, sans vraiment expliquer la situation. Il laissa à Mélissa le soin d'expliquer à l'école.

Il fut celui qui appela le shériff et tendit le téléphone à Stiles et il fut celui qui l'arracha de ses mains quand Stiles commença à paniquer, quittant la pièce pour expliquer lui-même la situation.

Il raconta d'abord sa version de l'histoire. Il raconta à Stiles ce qui s'était passé avec Théo et pourquoi il avait dit ce qu'il avait dit et assura à Stiles un millier de fois et d'un millier de façons différentes qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dit ce qu'il avait dit et qu'au final, même si Stiles avait vraiment tabassé Donovan à mort avec la clé à molette, il aurait tout de même dû être là.

* * *

— _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Stiles. C'est la nuit. Étrangement, il est toujours plus facile de parler la nuit._

— _Je veux dire, j'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite. C'est... on a tous les deux fait des erreurs._

 _Il sent que Scott hoche la tête._

— _Plus jamais, dit Scott. On ne doit plus jamais faire ça._

 _Scott le dit comme si c'est simple. Comme si c'est un choix et qu'aussi longtemps qu'ils décident maintenant, ils iront bien._

 _Stiles n'est pas sûr que c'est aussi simple, n'est pas sûr que la vie est aussi simple que ça, jusqu'à ce que-_

 _Jusqu'à ce que la main de Scott s'enroule autour de son poignet une nouvelle fois et Stiles sait d'expérience qu'elle va rester là toute la nuit et que ce n'est pas la fin, c'est le commencement, mais-_

— _D'accord, acquiesce-t-il. Plus jamais._

* * *

Alors, vous avez kiffé ? Ouais, je sais. Nah mais c'est du bonheur en lait concentré sucré ce fandom, et surtout ce ship (en romance ou bromance). OTP/BROTP for the win les gars. Je vous invite à laisser une petite review si vous avez bien aimé and stay tunned, plein de nouveaux trucs arrivent !

Je vous embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


End file.
